Cliché
by Lara Knight
Summary: "Heeeeey…Chlo! Wanna drink?" Beca managed to offer her red cup to Chloe smiling. "Beca…" Chloe began before seeing some blood running don't the side of her face from her mouth. "What happened?" Concern dripped from her voice as she reached down and wiped some of the blood away. "I got in a fight" Beca said proudly.


**This has been done a million times but yolo….I like the idea of Beca being a clingy drunk how about you?**

* * *

Too much drinking, way too much drinking. "Beca you probably should stop. I think you're a bit drunk" Chloe said calmly and slowly but it still took a few seconds for Beca's brain to understand what she had said.

"I'm not even that drunk, red. Seriously, I'm fine" Beca replied slowly drinking some more of her drink, which was in a red plastic cup making Chloe feel like screaming "cliché!"

Chloe was reasonably sober partly because she was kinda over her drinking days and partly because she wanted to keep an eye on Beca.

Beca walked off and started gridding on some random guy to the music.

Chloe just rolled her eyes sitting with her drink watching everyone, mainly Beca torturing herself watching her make out with random guys that would never see her full beauty watching what she couldn't have.

It was the end of the party and Chloe was going to check up on Beca one more time before going home because last time she checked she was pretty drunk. She started to panic slightly when she couldn't find her anywhere.

She had probably taken off with some guy, Chloe sighed and began walking back to her dorm when she heard coughing from behind a nearby bush. Probably some drunk from the party.

She was right it was a drunk person, Beca. "Hey…" Chloe walked over an knelt by her side.

"Heeeeey…Chlo! Wanna drink?" Beca managed to offer her red cup to Chloe smiling.

"Beca…" Chloe began before seeing some blood running don't the side of her face from her mouth.

"What happened?" Concern dripped from her voice as she reached down and wiped some of the blood away.

"I got in a fight" Beca said proudly.

"And whom had the honour of hitting you?" Chloe asked helping her friend up from the grass.

"The head aca-bitch" Beca replied stumbling to her feet.

"She landed a punch on you?" Chloe laughed imagining the fight in her head.

"This sounds like an appropriate time to say "you should have seen the other guy" Beca smiled that charming smile that Chloe first fell for, she was adorable even drunk.

"Come on, let's get you home" Chloe said relaxed.

"I don't wanna go home, Chloooo" Beca slurred leading against her friend her arm raping around Chloe's waist.

"Why don't you want to go home, Bec's?" Chloe asked looking down at her stumbling friend who couldn't seem to stand up without holding on to her.

"Coz" Beca answered nearly tripping over giggling.

Chloe smiled she like the idea of being needed and being needed by Beca was even better. Beca Mitchell, the big tough DJ that didn't let anyone in was a needy clingy drunk, she made note to make fun of her about that later when she's sober.

"Why weren't you drinking tonight?" Beca slurred cocking one of her eyebrows.

"Coz. Now give me your keys" Chloe asked with her hand out to see Beca biting her lip with her head leaded against the wall.

"You're really pretty" Beca smiled like an idiot.

"Beca, give the keys" Chloe said calmly.

"You are gonna have to take them, Beale" Beca smiled dangling the keys above her head stepping back.

"Mitchell, come on I'm tired" Chloe wined.

Beca clicked her tongue as she waved the jingling keys giggling.

After 3 long minutes of key play Chloe finial managed to steal the keys away earning a "no fair!" claim from Beca.

"Don't wanna sleep, Chlo!" Beca exclaimed as Chloe pulled the blanket over the brunette.

"There isn't anything else to do this time of night" Chloe pushed some of the hair out of Beca's face.

"Good night, Bec's" Chloe said after a few minutes of silence assuming her friend was asleep.

"Chloe" Beca yelled grabbing her hand.

"Stay" she whispered still holding Chloe's hand.

"Beca, you're still drunk you won't remember any of this in the morning, okay? Go to sleep" Chloe tried to ply her hand away.

"Just stay with me Chloe, please don't leave me, don't leave me" Beca muttered.

Chloe didn't say anything she moved closer to the bed wordlessly asking for Beca to move over and she did.

Chloe just lay in the bed completely still under the blankets knowing what she wanted to do but what Beca wanted her to do could have been anything.

Beca slowly moved a little bit closer, slowly closing the gap between their bodies.

"Beca….sleep" Chloe whispered sensing the brunettes movements.

"I don't wanna sleep" Beca whispered her breath hovering over Chloe's ear pausing for moment.

Chloe shivered.

"You're drunk, you should sleep" Chloe stated.

* * *

**To be continued maybe...idk im lazy and don't finish stories..**

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
